


Time to Get Up

by Isabella_Sadaharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Cariamoci un po' i denti, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Sadaharu/pseuds/Isabella_Sadaharu
Summary: "Un altro mugugno. Questa volta qualcosa si mosse sotto alle coperte, e Baekhyun intuì che quel gigante si era messo le braccia sulla testa.- È inutile che tenti di ignorarmi, più rimandi più sarà difficile alzarsi.Non ricevette risposta. Come minimo quell'elfo si era riaddormentato.- D'accordo, Park Chanyeol. L'hai voluto tu. "





	Time to Get Up

Dopo l'ennesimo sbuffo, Byun Baekhyun decise di alzarsi dal letto. Era mattina inoltrata, dopotutto, e non poteva rinviare per sempre la sveglia. Cominciò a sollevare le coperte, una dopo l'altra, chiedendosi distrattamente come facesse _quell'altro_ a dormire con tutte quelle cose addosso. Giunto all'ultimo lenzuolo, si scoprì le gambe nude e sospirò di nuovo. Aveva una voglia matta di seppellirsi di nuovo sotto qualche coperta (ne bastavano un paio, checché ne dicesse _lui_ ) e ricominciare a dormire, ma si costrinse a mettersi seduto.

\- Chan?

Ottenne in risposta un mugugno soffocato, proveniente da una parte indistinta dell'ammasso di coperte al suo fianco.

\- Chan, sono le dieci di mattina. Dài, è ora di alzarsi.

Un altro mugugno. Questa volta qualcosa si mosse sotto alle coperte, e Baekhyun intuì che quel gigante si era messo le braccia sulla testa.

\- È inutile che tenti di ignorarmi, più rimandi più sarà difficile alzarsi.

Non ricevette risposta. Come minimo quell'elfo si era riaddormentato.

\- D'accordo, Park Chanyeol. L'hai voluto tu.

Si issò sulle braccia e si posizionò sul cumulo di coperte che avvolgeva il suo ragazzo; rimase sollevato per un po', poi si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul minore, ridacchiando.

\- _Baek non farlo._ \- Il suono soffocato della voce di Chanyeol lo fece ridere ancora di più. Afferrò i lembi delle coperte e cominciò a ondeggiare, spostando a destra e a sinistra il ragazzo sotto di lui.

\- _Baek..._

Puntò le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe di Chanyeol, e con uno strattone tirò via le coperte. Sul letto giaceva a pancia in giù quello spilungone del suo ragazzo, con i capelli castani tutti arruffati e le braccia intrecciate sulla nuca.

\- Byun Baekyun, perchè l'hai fatto? - Si lagnò, rifiutandosi di girarsi. - È un freddo cane.

\- Se ti vestissi prima di andare a dormire non avresti freddo. - Ribatté il maggiore. Era seduto sul sedere di Chanyeol, con ancora in mano le coperte. Le ammucchiò su un lato e sfiorò con la punta delle dita l'avambraccio del più piccolo.

\- Scommetto quello che vuoi che anche tu non hai niente addosso... - Bofonchiò Chanyeol, tentando di issarsi sulle mani per alzarsi. - Baek, potresti spostarti dal mio culo? Non riesco ad alzarmi, altrimenti.

Sussultò quando sentì le mani del maggiore accarezzargli le spalle. Poi la sua voce suadente, che sussurrava al suo orecchio: - Vuoi verificare tu stesso se ho qualcosa addosso?

Chanyeol si girò di scatto, facendo cadere Baekhyun addosso a sè. Come immaginava, nemmeno il suo ragazzo aveva niente addosso. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, quel viso bellissimo e dallo sguardo impertinente, e sorrise. Anche Baekhyun sorrise, e con un velo di malizia si avvicinò ancora di più al viso di Chanyeol. - Io, però, non ho freddo, Chan. Mi sai dire perchè?

Chanyeol sorrise ancora di più, e annullò la distanza che li separava. Le loro bocche si cercarono e si trovarono più volte, le loro lingue si accarezzarono dolcemente, le loro dita si intrecciarono e si scontrarono. Le mani di Baekhyun sfiorarono i fianchi di Chanyeol, poi scesero dolcemente. Il ragazzo assaporò sulle sue labbra i gemiti del più giovane, e sussurrò il suo nome, più e più volte. Quando sentì le mani di Chanyeol sul suo sedere, si lasciò sfuggire un ansimo. Entrambi sorrisero, guardandosi negli occhi, poi si baciarono, ancora e ancora, ignorando il trillo acuto e fastidioso della sveglia di Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa scemenza fluff vi sia piaciuta almeno un pochino ~   
> Pubblicata anche su Wattpad e EFP.


End file.
